Plumbers Mars Base
Premiere This is a Ben 10 premiere (Not real, Fan fiction '''So dont go fan-girl) Plot In a dark cave Psychobos. Khyber, We need a mechamorphic crystal.. The Galvan has it.. Khyber. The first thinker? But, what if Ben - Psychobos. Then release your precious pet... (He laughs) End scene Bellwood, Max's plumbing. Max. Okay, Pakmar, Its... Okay- Pakmar. No! It is not okay! He ruined my shop! I need money! My wife Is going to kill me! Max. Uhh. Calm down, Ben. Yeah, calm down! A man's job is a man's job! You can't go complaining about my seeeeeeerriooooouuus job.. Pakmar. Tennyson! You don't understand! I hav- The wall exploded Ben. See? (He slaps the Omnitrix, and transforms into Gutrot) Aww... I was going for Fourarms.. Azmuth. No. Its not an attack. It's worse. Gutrot. Hmm? Azmuth? Why did you- PAKMAR GO AWAY. The camera shows Pakmar trying to touch the Omnitrix Pakmar. Next day, I will talk with you... Like a man! Azmuth. The thing is, I need your help at Mars. Vilgax is - Gutrot. Vilgax? That old squid? Hah, I'll beat him like a... uhh... Like a... Worm in a... Ah, Whatever... Max. The thing Is, that, at Mars we got a plumbers base celebration.. Gutrot. Wait, we do? Why didin't you tell me? '''Flashback time A 12-Year old Ben is at a Plumbers base celebration Magister. We announce, that- A green flash is shown Xlr8. Lets Whip it out with a whirlwind! Max. Ben! Why are you doing this?! Xlr8. Well, Flashback in a Flashback Time The same 12 year old Ben is speaking to 12 year old Gwen Ben. Why should I do that? Gwen. Well, Flashback from a Flashback in a Flashback tim-''' Ben (16-Year old). Okay, Okay, I get it, but I promise, I wont do that again! Azmuth. So, Okay, Will you help me? Ben. Sure! I still wanna kick butt! Azmuth. Great. Here. (He jumps on Ben's wrist, slides the Omnitrix core box-thing , takes it out, puts the Mechamorphic crystal in, slides it back, and jumps on the Omnitrix, Codes something, and jumps off) Here, (Sighs) You get your Ultimate forms back, Plus, More aliens, and I increased your alien strengh. Ben. Woah! I wasn't inspecting this! Cool! (Pauses) What about the Master control? Azmuth. (Smirks) Only, when there is trouble.. And, This is not the Omnitrix anymore, Its the Legacy Omnitrix! And, Be carefull, Doctor Psychobos wants the MechaMorphic crystall, keep It safe, and the crystal will keep you safe too. (Teleports out) Everybody pauses Max. Was it neccesary to appear through the wall? Ben. I don't know, hes the smartest being in the five galaxies.. End scene In a spaceship, Ben. Are we ready to go? Rook. Yes. Max. Yes. Rad. Yes. The spaceship starts. Ben. Lets kick Vilgax's butt. (He cracks his knuckles) End scene. And commercial break. At mars. All the spaceships lands on the ground. Ben. I cant wait (He gets out) Rook. Ben! Wait! There's no oxygen on Mars! Ben. Aaagh! They all facepalm End scene They all are sitting. A Magister is reading the boring stuff. Suddenly, The magister gives Ben a creepy look. Ben, of course, gets creeped out. Ben. That magister is creepy.. Max. Thats Magister Mart. Ben. Mart? What kinda name is that? Max. A Martian. Ben. That... Martian looks like Vilgax. Rook. According to my Proto-tool, It says that his Dna is Half- Chimera Su Generis half- Martian Ben. See? Maybe, Vilgax failedd to disguise himself! Max. Maybe One of his parent are a Chimera Sui Generis! Ben. See? Thats Vilgax' species! Mart. And I declare, that this Ancient Building from now on, Is a Plumbers ba- Ben. Stop! You think I am stuipid to belive your disguise? Look at his tentacles! Arent Martians supposed to be Red? The Plumbers look at each other. Mart. You got me! (He destroys his disguise) I Am Vilgax! I am here to kill Ben Tennyson! Ben. (Slaps his L-Omnitrix and transforms into Eatle) Ever heard of an Eatle? (He bites the Metal chairs and keeps shooting at Vilgax) Vilgax. Aagh! This! Is much more stronger than before! Eatle. Ive got a new Omnitrix, what can you do? It's called - The Legacy Omnitrix! (He keeps shooting) Vilgax. (Shoots lasers from his Eyes) Plumber #1. Lets help Ben! The Plumbers shoot at Vilgax Max. Haha! I've never got a feeling similiar to this in -... Eatle. Four years. I know, right? (Shifts Into Humangusaur) I've got a surpriso for you this time! Vilgax. Huh? Humangusaur. (Slaps the L-Omnitrix and evolves into Ultimate Humangusaur) Surprised yet? Vilgax. Huh? No? How? Unbelievable! Azmuth got that from you! Albedo's Ultimatrix is destroyed! How can this be? U Humangusaur. Well, you know, Azmuth taken the core from Albedos Trix and... uh... Whatever. (Shoots his Missles) Vilgax. Agh! (Tries to dodge, but the missles follow him) U Humangusaur. Woah! Never though this would be handy again! (He charges at Vilgax, and makes Him Crash to the wall. Ult. Humangusaur Keeps punching Vilgax at the wall, Untill he gets cuffed by the Plumbers. He shifts to Gutrot and puts Vilgax to sleep) Sleep tight, Vilgy. End scene. Plumbers base Azmuth. Yoy got Vilgax! Once again! For that, (He Jumps on the L-Omnitrix and codes something) Enjoy the show. (Teleports out) Ben. Huh? L-Omnitrix. Recalibraimg mode - Activate. Ben. Cool! It recalivrates Into a cooler watch. '''It has two buttons on the side, and the Same Omniverse Omnitrix symbol. When Ben touches the symbol, it slides to the other side, and shows you the Alien Faces. The line Is Green. Ben. I love my life Vilgax. Hmp... Ben. Shut up. End. Characters Ben Tennyson (16 and 12 years old) Rook Blonko Max Tennyson (68 years old and present) The Plumbers Gwen Tennyson (12 years old) Rad Dudesman Azmuth Villains Vilgax Aliens used Using the Completed Omnitrix *Gutrot (Accidental transformation - Intended alien was - Four arms) Using the Legacy Omnitrix *Eatle *Humangusaur *Ultimate Humamgusaur *Gutrot Trivia Vilgax returns with no lackey. Gutrot had no Omnitrix in when he shouted at Pakmar Mart had no tentacles when he was readimg the final words Category:Episodes